There is the technology of facial recognition in which face information is used to perform authentication. With facial recognition, a device which executes authentication matches face information registered beforehand with face information extracted from an image sent from a terminal regarding which authentication is to be received, for example. In the event that determination is made that both face information are information of the same face, determination is made by the device that authentication of this terminal has been successful.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-162506, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-271310, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-102683, Japanese Patent No. 4,581,872, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-182428, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-9898, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-9900, and Japanese Patent No. 4,522,344, for example, disclose technology relating to facial recognition.
As one example, there is known a technology in which a user is identified by comparing and matching personal information read out from face image information and personal information presented by the user. Also, there is known a technology in which faces are detected from an image, the detected faces are grouped, and identification of individuals is performed for each group.
Further, there is known a technology in which an individual is identified from a face included in an imaged image, and an imaged image is transmitted to an email address of the identified individual. Also, there is known a technology in which authentication of a face ID received from a communication terminal is performed using a face ID created based on a face extracted from a shot image, and a shot image is transmitted to the communication terminal in the event that authentication is successful.
There is known a technology in which terminals at a same position over a predetermined amount of time are grouped, and data of an image shot at a certain terminal is transmitted to terminals belonging to the same group. Also, there is known a technology in which face information within the image is matched with facial recognition information of an owner of a reception device which has transmitted an ID the same as an ID which that image has, and an image is distributed to the reception device in the event of matching.
There is known a technology of an imaging apparatus in which airwave output intensity is controlled in accordance with distance as to an image subject, and in the event that determination is made from comparison between face information received from a reception device which as received the airwaves and the face of a subject within imaged image data that there are the same individual, image data is transmitted to the reception device. Also, there is known a technology in which an imaging device obtains face information obtained from a terminal within a network and information of a distribution destination correlated with that face information, and in the event that a face corresponding to the face information is included in an image, that image is transmitted to a distribution destination corresponding to the face information.